


The Captain’s Wife

by Luna_Maynard



Category: Avengers, pirates - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Maynard/pseuds/Luna_Maynard
Summary: Former slave Y/n finds herself marrying a pirate. What is in store for her and her brothers?
Relationships: Bucky/reader
Kudos: 10





	1. The beginning

The screams ring out above everything else I hold my little brother close, fearful of what will happen if I let go of him. They package us in a box along with my older brother and we're loaded on a ship. The box is labeled specialty slaves which can mean a number of things. My older bother holds both me and our younger brother till we fall asleep, or at least the youngest does. The ship rocks different ways then after what feels like days we hear noises from the deck. Our box is moved around several times before we realize pirates have taken the ship. They open the box and look at us confused. Their captain yells for us to be taken below deck, where we're chained up. After what feels like a few hours the captain comes down and looks us over throughly. He moves me out of reach of my brothers and threatens to hurt or rape me if they don't listen to him. My older brother tries to talk to the captain eye to eye, and it works for a little bit. My older brother, Marko, has a silver tongue and uses it well. My younger brother, Alexander, is to young to do heavy lifting but can lift the same as a full grown man sometimes double. Our parents gave us away so they could have money for themselves so we only had our small trio to protect. I try to talk some sense into Marko and tell him to think reasonably about the deal we're being offered. The pirate captain loosens our chains a little and tells us he'll be back in two days with a new deal we have no choice in. He threatens my life once more before leaving and I immediately hug Alexander to comfort him. 

“MARKO WHY WOULDN'T YOU ACCEPT THE DEAL?!" I yell loudly at my brother clearly angry but I manage to calm my voice. "I would have been fine if you would just do minor labor." 

“Y/N be sensible! They are pirates they don’t make deals with slaves. Well have to do labor either way and he’ll probably still hurt you. I’m not willing to risk that.” Marko was always extremely protective of me since i was almost at the age to be married off. Even as a slave i had never been Intimate with a man before. It scared me but i was scared to be separated from my siblings more. 

“Y/N I’m scared, are they going to kill us?” Alexander was shaking in my arms and i pet his head.

“No buddy no one is going to hurt any of us.” I looks at Marko worried. “Let me talk to him please Marko. If he’s threatening my life i should have some kind of say in the deal.” I look at him pleading and he denies me. Later when my brothers are asleep, I get the clip from my hair and pick the lock on my chains. I sneak out of the room where we’re being kept and head to the Captain’s Quarters. Once I’ve managed to find it I knock on the door hesitant. I hear foot steps and look up when the door opens. “Sir I know I’m supposed to be chained up. And my brothers still are, but I wanted to talk to you about the deal you offered. And the next deal you plan to offer. Please, i don’t want to be separated from my brothers they’re the only family i have left. What can i do to make sure we aren’t separated?” My voice falters but I managed to not lose my concentration. The captain looks down at me and is silent for a second then grabs me by the arms and pulls me into his room.

“I’m impressed you managed to pick the lock. And to come looking for me is pretty brave.” He has me sit on his bed and he sits in a chair next to me. “The deal I was going to offer next was simple. Your brothers work for me and I’d insure you stay out of the hands of my crewmen. Unless they prefer you to work with them then I can’t guarantee my crewmen leave you alone. You’re a beautiful girl for a slave.” He looks me over for a minute then speaks again. “Become my wife, if you agree to it can make sure your brothers are safe. They’ll become part of my crew. And you won’t have to worry about anyone buying you or you becoming separated. And i do apologize for my behavior earlier. You have a hard headed brother.”

“Do you swear it?!” I say a bit louder then I wanted. I look him in his eyes and he nods. “Yes! I’ll do it! I don’t mind marrying you, for a pirate your pretty handsome so i think I’ll survive.” He stands and hold out his hand and i take it. His smiles makes me feel safe, when my hand touches his it felt cold but I ignored it. “Tho i do have one condition.”

“And what might that be?” His eyes look ahead as he walks me to the door opening it and walks me to the room where my brothers are.

“What’s your name? I can’t be marrying someone if I don’t know their name.” I look up at him and he chuckles quirking his eyebrow at me. “My name is Y/N.” I stop and hold out my hand and he takes it and kisses it like a gentleman. His long hair is tied back but a few strands fall in his face somehow making him even more handsome. I blushed slight when he spoke.

“Captain Barnes, you can call my Bucky since we’ll be married.”


	2. The beginning part2

I wake up between Marko and Alexander, both of em holding onto me. I stretch and try not to wake them. As i get up and go to the porthole window at the water.

“Y/N? Sissy?!” Alexander sits up and starts to cry. He cries till I pick him up, our chains rattle enough to wake Marko. “I had a scary dream! You fell into the water, a-and I couldn’t see you over the railing! I was to small!” He sobs loudly and I comfort him calming him down.

“It’s okay Alexander, I’m right here. We’re going to be alright I promise, please don’t worry. Sissy is here, I have you.” I smile at him and start to sing. “Over the wave and down into the waters, deep beyond where the dolphins play. Mermaid sing a song for you, they sing is joy for your arrival. They play in the coral and lure you down. The memories of pain washing away. Down here you’re one of them. Let sing for the other and wait for their arrival. We can play where the coral goes.” I hum as i see Alexander starting to fall asleep i sit and hold him a while longer till he’s fully relaxed. I speak softly to Marko. “You think we’ll be alright on this ship? I’m the only one that can swim out of the three of us.”

“Hey! I can keep my head above water, that’s a lot when it comes to survival.” Marko takes such offense and pouts a little. “Geez you don’t swim that well even.” He says under his breath and i giggle. Alexander gets up and stretches a little mimicking Marko. Then the door swings open and the chains holding us pull us all apart from one another. Captain Bucky walks in and looks at me brothers. He looks them over and then contemplates something.

“You’ll shadow my first mate, anything he asks you to do I expect you to do it.” Bucky looks sternly at Marko who looks like he’s about to protest but Bucky cuts him off before he can. “You little guy are going to be in the kitchen. You can help out chef cook. When you get older you can join my crew on deck and they’ll teach you how to work the cannon. I expect the two of you to eat with the crew every meal. They’ll become your new family. They’ll treat you as respectful as you treat then.” He stands up tall and straight he biceps bulging in the shit he’s wearing. “My word is law on this ship. On land my word is law for my crew. As crewmen you’ll need to learn the rules. You will not disrespect me or my wife, neither will you abandoned this crew. We look out for on another. When we dock you stay on the ship with your sister and my first mate. He’ll be the person you go to if you’re in trouble and I’m not around.” He walks over to me and undoes my chain when i lean forward for him. “I expect you to be in my bed every night. In the morning when i wake up I’d like for you to join me as i make my rounds on ship. Throughout the day I want you to either be with me or my first mate. If neither of us are available find Wilson. He’ll look after you.” He gently brushes his fingers against the scars of chains past. “You’re never going to be a slave again. If anyone ask you any questions you direct them to me.” He looks at my brothers. “Same for you two as well. You’re apart of this ship’s crew now if anyone ask about you being slave or refers to you like that inform me and I’ll handle it.” He pulls me close and ties my hair back for me. “Natasha is up on deck currently steering the ship go see her and she’ll get you proper clothing. She’s going back to her ship next time we dock. She’s one of my fleet captains. You can trust her.” I nod slowly and run off to go find Natasha, my brother Marko yelling getting quieter as i go. I find her at the wheel like Bucky said. 

“Um..excuse me, miss Natasha? I was told to come find you. The captain said i need proper clothing.” I talk in a small voice kind of intimated by the woman in front of me. She nods and barks orders for some of the men. One of them takes the wheel from her.

“Sam man the ship while me and Steve are busy.” I follow Natasha as she goes to a room below deck. She goes to a large chest and pulls out some clothes. “I out grew these outfits years ago but didn’t feel the need to get rid of them. You can wear whatever you want from it. I’ll give ya the whole thing if ya want. I have more.” Her voice is sweet, and gently. It’s almost calming.

“Oh no I couldn’t accept so much clothing...I’ve only ever had one outfit.” I look down at my tattered slave dress. “I’m not sure how to wear any of it.” I carefully walk over and look at a metal corset that’s laying out. “What is this thing?” I ask then cover my mouth realizing i spoke out of turn.

“You’re fine, you can speak freely and ask any questions you like.” She smiles at me and picks up the corset. “This is a metal corset, i usually wear it if i have a chance of getting into a fight. You’ll probably be fine with a leather one for now. They are usually for women to make themselves look smaller but I use them to keep my shirts from flying up in the wind. And the boots I recommend are the tall ones. They stop below the knees but you’re skirt covers everything above the knees. So you’ll be good if you get hit but a loose rope or something like that. I skirt you’ll want to wear till you get used to the ship is this one though. It’s heavy so it’s great for the upcoming cold and doesn’t blow in the wind as much, due to the metal trim at the bottom. It’s so the fabric doesn’t get as damaged if you carry a weapon.” I pay as much attention as I can, learning every new thing. Once she tells me the best things to wear and we organize the chest for me so I can navigate the clothes in the future. She helps me get dressed in the clothes she recommended. As i walk back on deck with her, my gray shirt blows in the wing the f/c corset holding it in place thankfully. The black boots and brown leather skirt both with matching steel metal trim fit well as i smile and spin showing my clothes off to Bucky who watches me from across the ship. 

“You look magnificent! A bride fit for a pirate, I think I picked well. What do you think Steve?” Bucky wraps his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side.

“She’s probably blind that’s why she said yes!” A voice calls from the wheel and laughs.

“No one asked you Sam!” A tall blonde man walks over as he shouts at Sam. “She looks lovely Buck, nice outfit Natasha. Why did you never wear it?” 

“I didn’t sail during winter back then.” She says with a smirks. “I sail during summer and spring.”

“Or in the southern waters where it’s always warm.” Bucky jokes and they all laugh.

“Y/N!!” Alexander runs up and jumps into my arms so i can pick him up. “You look so pretty Sissy! Like a real pirate!” He smiles the shirt thats on him being way too big. 

“Alexander that shirt is a dress on you!” I laugh and mess up his hair. “How about this, if you help me out real fast I’ll fix some proper clothes for you. I can also fix the hole in your shirt while I’m at it Bucky.” I look up at Bucky who nods and he rests a hand on my shoulder.


	3. Adjusting

I sit on deck sewing a shirt for Alexander and fixing his pants. He sits next to me wrapped in a blanket. 

“Thank you for fixing my clothes.” He smiles and i can’t help but giggle. “What’s so funny?”

“You act like you guilt tripped into this. I like sewing, I never had the materials before.” I mess up his hair and hand him his clothes. “Try them on for me and i can finish any small details you want.”

“Can you fix my flower? You put it on for my birthday but it’s falling apart.” He shows the small flower sewn on the inside of his pocket. “Please Y/n” he pouts a little.

“I’ll see if I can get some thread next time we make port. And once i have some res and green threads I’ll fix it all prettily again.” I kiss his cheek once he puts on his clothes. “Can you bring the chest Natasha gave me up here please? I need to fix a few things in it.”

“Sure no problem!” His beaming smiles never leaves his face as ran off.

“Think you can fix my shirt now?” Bucky walks over smiling. “I’ll send two of my crewmen to help him with the chest. You can put it in my quarters.”

“He can handle on his own. He likes the works, especially if he can do it on his own. I can fix your shirt while you wear it or you can take it off. Your choice.” I look up at Bucky and he smiles sitting down next to me.

“It’ll give us some time to talk if I keep it on.” He adjust himself so I can start sewing. “How did a pretty little thing like you end up in a situation like that. You looks like nobility not slavery.”

“I was nobility, i belong to the Stark house. My father married a selfish woman who sold me and my brothers to slavers. She wanted my father’s attention and he just wanted us. When the rumors that he was going to leave her and take us almost became true she was furious.” I look at him gauging his reaction then go back to explaining. “She sold us so her and my father could go back to luxury and partying. Tho in the end he still left her and Married a lovely woman named Pepper. But the damage was already done. We’ve been slaves for a few years now. My brother Marko is extremely protective as you can tell. Now that I’m of age to be married off he’s even more so. I practically raised Alexander, i named him even. I taught him to call me mom when he feels scared as a code word for danger. Which always get Marko to laugh.” 

“Why is that? You’re old enough to be his mother.” He looks at me confused.

“But I’ve never been involved with a man in that way. I’m a virgin, Marko protects me for that reason. And it’s another reason why Alexander does it. So none of our masters would touch me.” I look up when i hear a commotion from the crewmen. I stand up quickly when i see Marko getting into trouble as usual. “It doesn’t help that i play mother to both idiots.” Bucky sees what i see and i go over and push my way to the front of the huddle. Marko stands with his fists up ready to fight another cremate. I feel my blood boil and stump my foot screaming at Marko. “MARKO HOWARD STARK! COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DROWN YOU IN A FOOT OF WATER!!” I glare at him and the whole crew freezes even Bucky. Marko comes over hanging his head. “I have told no fighting! If I have to tell you on more time you’ll be the one bleeding at the end of the round got it!” He goes to yell back at me and i just deck him in the gut instead. “Talk back to me i dear you! So help me I’ll ring you up on the mast!” Instead of sass i get a sigh.

“Sorry Y/n I’ll behave, anything else you want to scold me about?” He tries to be funny but his silver tongue has never worked on me instead i grab him by his hair and drag him to the railing.

“One more smart comment is all it takes Marko. We’ll find out real fast who the better swimmer is. AM I CLEAR?!” I growl and the entire crew backs up not wanting to get in the middle.

“Y/N! Please don’t hurt Marko!” Alexander puts down the chest and runs over and hugs my legs. “He’s stupid but he’s part of our family! Please don’t hurt him like you used to!” I think back to the last time Marko got in trouble with me he was bedridden for five days from the injuries.

“Fine Alexander I’ll let him live, but he still has to learn his lesson. Otherwise he won’t learn to behave properly. We can’t have him causing trouble right?” I look down at Alexander and he pouts for a moment then nods and backs up. With a swift motion i bang Marko’s head against the rail causing him to welp in pain. “Pick a sword!” I yell and step back my hands on my hips. 

“Pick a what?” Marko looks at me confused. “Why do i..” I don’t give him enough time before i punch him in his arm.

“Five seconds and you get main lined again. Now pick a sword or take a swim.” My voice is level like always when my brothers are in trouble. I watch him blink then grab a sword from a barrel full of them. He looks it over then lunges forward with it at me. “Elbows in!” I doge and kick his shin causing him to falter. “Stand taller!” I round house kick him in the back. “I gave you the advantage with a long weapon. Use it!” I stand glaring and quirk and eyebrow when Marko makes the same move. I doge again and when he tries to elbow me i grab it and kick his feet out from under him. He lands hard and coughs trying to catch his breath. “And you’d be dead if i had a sword as well.” I smirk and Alexander comes over and i pick him up. “Come along Alex I’ll show you where you can put the clothing chest.” I walk away and Marko looks at me then just let’s his head slam against the wooden floor of the ship laying there for a bit.

“Knew I should’ve taken lessons with her.” He sighs and groans as he gets up Bucky coming over to help. 

“Not much of a fighter huh?” He chuckles and gets a glare in response. “Never learned?”

“I didn’t care to. Y/n learned because she thought it’d be useful. She only ever kicks my ass tho. I learned trade. I can talk anyone into a cheaper price or to buy anything. I didn’t care for fighting, i can hold my own against any man but she can bring anyone to their knees. Her instructor refused to fight her after she hospitalized him for a week.”


	4. Settling In

Bucky looks up from Marko and over to me and Alexander. Alexander holds the clothing chest and I’m pointing and talking to him. Steve looks like he’s trying to convince me to let him help. 

“Please let me help. I can carry the chest for you.” Steve looks at Alexander worried.

“We’re fine Steve, don’t worry. Alexander doesn’t this all the time. He actually enjoys being allowed to do this.” I smile and Alexander walks ahead ignoring Steve. “Alexander wait for me please. I don’t want you to far out of my sight. You don’t know the ship yet.”

“And you do?” Marko asks as he and Bucky walk over. “You’ve been on it for as we have.”

“But i explored more when I snuck put last night.” I say and Marko starts yelling at me. I just hit him on too of his head to shut him up not even hearing his words. “Oh come now you really expect me not to sneak off on my own after the stunt you pulled yelling at the captain! He offered a reasonable dear and you threatened him! So yes I snuck off, and i made him a deal. We came to an agreeable deal and it’s the reason you’re not in chains moron!”

“You sold your life away! You choose to marry a pirate! That’s worse then slavery! You’ll be looked down on and constantly on the run! You’re a wanted fugitive once you say i do!” Marko glares at me and i roll my eyes Alexander joining us and standing between me and Marko. 

“MOMMY!! Please stop fighting!” At Alexander’s words me and Marko look up from the direction he came running from. 

“Shit! It’s a trade ship!” Marko looks at the ship uneasy.

“Marko take Alexander below deck. Take the chest and him to the Captain’s quarters. Stay low and out of sight.” I look at my brothers. Marko can easily protect Alexander if it was needed. I was the best fighter if it cane down to it. I had to stay close to Bucky. “Captain Barnes i hate to be that person but that ship is a hunting ship. It goes after special slaves that tend to be worth a lot of money. They’re after me and my brothers if they see us it’ll be an all out battle. If i may take command of the ship i can get us out of the situation.”

“There’s no way they won’t recognize you!” Steve sounded upset but Bucky only looked at me. 

“LISTEN UP MEN! Y/N IS IN CHARGE WHAT SHE SAYS GOES! GOT IT!” The whole crew yells their yes sirs and Bucky puts his captain’s hat on my head. “Let’s see what ya got doll.” He smirks and i take the sash from my wast and put in on like a vail. 

“No one is allowed below deck under absolutely any circumstance!” I draw a sword and hold it by my side standing at the ready. I look at the ship and steady myself. Bucky comes over and holds my hand. 

“You’ll be alright I’m right here with you.” He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. “For good luck.” 

“Thank you.” I smile actually feeling better. The ship comes up next to ours and several men board the ship walking over to me Bucky and Steve. “Can i help you gentlemen?” I look at the man in charge feeling my blood boil a little at his face. A smirk forming on mine as i see the scar i gave him when we first met.

“I’m looking for some slaves. They escaped custody and are reportedly stowing away on a ship with a black flag.” His voice is smooth and calming, I wanted to stab him. I hated his voice so much. “Have you acquired any new crewmen?”

“Can’t say that i have. Tho I should considering some of my crew are going to be on a different ship after we dock next. A fleet does man itself.” I quark an eyebrow at him and he just looks around my deck at my crew. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I looked around your ship would you?” He moves to step away and I move my blade swiftly against his throat.

“Actually i do mind, me and my husband don’t take kindly to men who appose my authority. Now you can get back on your ship and leave peacefully or I’ll spill your blood on my deck!” I glare at the man as he studies me.

“I must say that’s quite a unique way to handle a blade. I’ve only ever seen one person do it before.” He reaches for his sword and i move swiftly stabbing his arm i know he fights best with and punching him hard feeling his rib crack against my fist.

“I’m not an easy person to forget, am I Skull? Miss me that much, or just couldn’t let it go.” I remove my vail and he smirks.


	5. Pirate wife

His smirk only proceeds to piss me off more but i keep my face neutral. I strange tall and Bucky moves to stand behind me. 

“Threaten me again and you’re ship will be sailing with a ghost crew.” I stare down at the man and pull my sword from his arm. “I don’t take kindly to threats against me. And you saw what happens when someone threatens my brothers lives.” Fear registers in skull’s eyes for a second then vanishes as he stands. I hold my ground. 

“I think its best if you leave.” Bucky steps in front of me and Steve helps me stay standing as I begin to falter when i go to walk away. “Go peacefully and i can assure your life.” Skull looks at Bucky the barks at his men to prepare for departure.

“You father won’t like hear that a pirate forced his daughter to marry. A princess should be married to a prince after all.” With those words i see red and cut Skull right hand clean off an pin him with a dagger to his throat.

“Tell my father to shove his crown where the sun don’t shine!” I burry the blade of the dagger deep into skulls lift shoulder shattering the bone on impact before Bucky is able to pull me off of him. Skull retreats back to his ship groaning in pain. I glare at the ship till it’s long gone. Even after the ship disappeared over the horizon i stare at the direction it went. My sword still in my hand, my brother keep everyone away from me. I was unhinged, the wrong word and I’d kill someone. They knew it, they saw me kill before.

“Is she going to be alright?” Buck whispers to Marko as Steve stands close by with Natasha.

“Skull was the man that took us when our mother sold us. He was going to keep us but he couldn’t control Y/n. He said he would return us to our father if she agreed to marry him. She spat in his face and he tried to rape her. I got him off of her but she broke. She hates being weak. She fought him for a few hours before enough men were able tp separate them. She cute his face deep enough that he needed stitches. She hated that he got the better of her. She’s a true born fighter, our father wanted to marry her to a warrior. She got beaten so badly after the incident that she started to cower around everyone. She’d have nightmares and wake up crying. The only time I’ve seen her sleep well was on a ship.”

“We’re never touched while on a ship. The wave relax her too.” Alexander speaks up looking at his sister worried.

“She’s kill before, she killed three former masters when they threatened our lives. Skull was always there to retrieve us and sell us off again.” Marko looked at me then looks at Bucky. “Captain Barnes is she agreed to marry you the she knows something we don’t. Up till now any man that has even thought about it ended up bleeding badly.” Bucky nods, “try to see if you can calm her down I’m going to take Alexander to eat with the rest of the crew.”

“I’ll show you where to go.” Steve says and walks off with Marko and Alexander.

“You really think she’s i one you want?” Natasha asks Bucky softly. Bucky just chuckles and walks over to me not making a sound. He gently reaches and takes my sword from my hand and wraps his free arm around me.

“Come dine with me, then we can talk about getting you a real sword. What do you think?” His voice is low and steady. But i can feel the rumble from his chest as he presses up against me.

“Show me why.” I speak as calmly as I can and Bucky just looks at me confused. “Show me why every single guy i come across wants to push my buttons. Why they want to force themselves on me. Why I’m seen as weak.” My voice slowly becomes a growl and i look up at him finally.

“You’ve been through a lot. Let’s go eat then you should rest. We can talk about it tomorrow. The sun is setting, you should change so you’ll be warm.” He picks me up and carries me to his quarters and sets me down in his bed. “Women does usually know how to fight. They usually sew and wear nice clothes. They gossip and are delicate with every move they make. They aren’t brave like you, they would be afraid to pick a lock or look for a pirate captain. They’d be to scared to face the man that hurt them. Most women would have never fought back. But you’re different, men see you as a challenge. Something to conquer, not something worth cherishing.” I look at Bucky confused and he brings me over a plate of food. “I see you as an ally. A woman worth fearing, and a wife worth protecting. You’re strong and smart. Tho it didn’t look like everything went as planned today.”

“I was going to just tell him off and send him on his way. I didn’t think he’d remember my fighting style.” I sigh and pick at the food in front of me.

“I certainly won’t forget it. I’ve never seen anyone go from holding a sword normally to holding it pretty much backwards. And with their left hand no less.” He chuckles and sits next to me with his own plate.

“I fight normally with my right hand but it’s easier to fight with my left. Hardly anyone sees it so I get the advantage in a fight. Tho I prefer to always have two blades. I thought i had my temper under control but I guess not when I’m around him. Sorry I took your danger by the way.” He kisses my cheek and takes a bite of his food. 

“I have plenty so I don’t mind.” He smiles at me and I rest my head against him. After a few moments of silence I fall asleep feeling his warmth.


	6. Peaceful Waters

I wake up in Bucky’s arms and I smile at the way he looks when he’s sleeping. I carefully get up and go out in deck wearing a full length winter gown. 

“This is the most peaceful time to be on a ship. The crew hasn’t woken up yet and the sun is just starting to rise.” I jump a little at the voice. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” I turn and look at a boy that’s about my age if not a few years older. “The name is Pietro.” He holds out his hand.

“I’m Y/n, it’s nice to meet you.” I smile and shake his hand. He joins me watching the sun rise before Bucky comes up and joins us asking Pietro to fetch breakfast 

“Good morning beautiful, watching the sun rise are we?” Bucky wraps his arms around me.

“I used to do it with my first master. He’s wife would sleep and he’d cook breakfast and take me and my little brother to a hill top to watch the sun. He wanted to marry me and adopt my brothers to save us..” I look out to the waves lost in my memories.

“What happened that you didn’t stay?” Bucky looked confused.

“His wife found out what he was planning. She was infertile but i was young and a virgin so I was full of possibilities she didn’t have. She tried to kill me, but he husband had started training me so I could protect myself sorta. Her attempts failed so she killed her husband and sold me and my brothers for the highest dollar.” I sigh not hearing Pietro come back. “I was engaged to a boy at one point too. His mother arranged it, she liked me but he disappeared with some pirates. I wished i had gone with him tho. I love the open sea.” Bucky looks at me and i smile. “The water can stretch for miles but only a row boat and a lake ate needed to make me happy.” 

“You really love the water huh?” Bucky chuckles, “I don’t know many if any woman that would be willing to live like this.”

“I would have in a heartbeat, but the sister....she told me I couldn’t be with my brothers if i want with him. So I turned him down and ended up being badly beaten and sold again. It was a constant cycle. I never felt more in love then i did when I had that chance with a boy so close to me. But twins will stick together.” I force a smile and a tear rolls down my cheek. Then my brothers come up on deck and i run over hugging them both. “High morning родной брат!” I giggle as Marko picks me up and spins me around. 

“High morning сестра!” Marko smiles and laughs as he puts me down and rest his forehead against mine. “I’m sorry we missed your sunrise. But tomorrow for your birthday we will definitely all watch it together.”

“High morning сестра! You look so pretty this morning!” Alexander hugs me and i bend down to his level and we touch foreheads before i pick him up. 

“Tomorrow we don’t have to do anything special. As long as i have my family my birthday is perfect.” I hug Alexander tight and he giggles as both Bucky and Pietro come over.

“Your birthday is tomorrow?” Bucky looks at me. “We’ll all get together and celebrate tomorrow. We’ll be meeting with the rest of my fleet in the morning so you’ll get to meet everyone else as well.” 

“How old will you be turning?” Pietro asks.


End file.
